Megaman X (TV series)
Megaman X was a television series from 2015 onward, chronicling the adventures of Megaman X, Zero and Axl, maverick hunters who battle evil and sometimes themself. It shared a 30-minutes block with the Megaman CGI animated cartoon. Events Season 1 *Episode 1 **Zero wakes up at Axl's warehouse. **Megaman X arrives at Maverick Hunters Headquarters. **Axl remembers being attacked by Sigma. **A bomb is dropped at MHHQ, X rescues humans. **A Reploid is blamed by a Human for failing. **Zero is shown the garden by Axl but then locked up. **A capsule activates, carrying Roll. *Episode 2 **X is at a meeting to find what happened. **Zero is told what happened by Axl. **An old telegram is shown from Dr. Cain. Season 2 Season 3 *Episode 1 **Megaman X mourns Roll's death. **Dr. Cain searches for a replacement for Roll. **A young woman named Iris appears in the city. **Zero leaves the caves. **The Jet Stingray appears over the city and attack MHHQ. *Episode 2 **Megaman X calls Zero and tells him Jet is attacking. **Zero runs to the city but sees the wreckage of MHHQ. **Zero and X battle the Jet Stingray, defeating him. **Axl wakes up and sees the General. **Dr. Cain recieves reports of the Sky Lagoon being destroyed. *Episode 3 **A reploid named Double and Iris appear at the MHHQ. **Dr. Cain gives them a test to see the better replacement. **Zero leaves and Megaman X heads to the woods to find more Mavericks. **Vile reappears and attacks Megaman X. **Axl is tied up by the General and told of his plan. **Megaman X defeats Vile and drags his body to MHHQ. *Episode 4 **Dr. Cain examines the reploid. **Zero looks for Axl again, searching the caves but finding nothing. **Iris completes the test and sees her brother, the Colonel. **Double completes the test and say's "Step one complete" **Megaman X stands on the building and thinks of Roll. *Episode 5 **Dr. Cain awards Double the job. **Iris is sad and the Colonel helps her. **Double tells Zero to go to examine a certain cave system. **Megaman X sees the Colonel and the General talking. **A group of Reploids, including the Colonel and General, ingage in a large meeting, where Zero finds out that they are the Repliforce and want independance from the Maverick Hunters. *Episode 6 **Zero reports the Repliforce rebelion to Dr. Cain. **Axl escapes from the cave but is caught by the returning General. **Megaman X sees Iris and talks to her, seeing resemblence to Roll. **The Colonel goes to MHHQ and is captured by Zero. **Dr. Cain asks the Colonel why he is rebelling. **Double gives Zero false orders to attack the General whenerver he sees him. *Episode 7 **A flashback to the Sky Lagoon being destroyed is shown, with many blaming the Repliforce when really the Magma Dragoon was really sabotaged into crashing in it. **Sigma is shown laughing in a space base. **Zero appears at a small cave and is captured. **Megaman X talks to the Colonel and finds out he is Iris's brother. **X brings Iris to the Colonel and they hug. **Zero takes off his blindfold and finds himself in the same room as Axl. *Episode 8 **Axl and Zero talk about what happened. **Double appears in the room, followed by Sigma. **The Magma Dragoon appears and it turns out they are in a volcano. **Dr. Cain says that Double has gone mising and that Iris must take over. **Zero yells at the Mavericks, and they knock him out. **A general of the Maverick Hunters, Signas, appears at MHHQ. *Episode 9 **X recieves word of Zero being captured. **Double explains that he was evil all along. **Axl unties his hands without them noticing. **Signas reveals his assistant, Alia, and they help command the Hunters. **X is told that a trace of Zero is at Rockalot Volcano. **Axl unties Zero hands while Magma Dragoon is gloating. *Episode 10 **Megaman X breaks into the volcano and sees Zero and Axl alone. **Zero and Axl flashback to them defeating Magma and the others escaping. **Signas tells Zero and Axl to go to the Sigma Virus Generator Factory. **Megaman X follows Double and the two battle. *Episode 11 **Signas and Alia appear at the factory to help Zero and Axl. **Megaman X defeats Double but he escapes. **Sigma gloats from his plane, escaping. **Megaman X follows the plane to the factory. **Zero, Axl, Signas, Alia and X meet up. *Episode 12 **The Hunters see the plane. **Slash Beast and Storm Owl appear. **The Hunters and Mavericks (including Sigma) fight. **Sigmas appears in his Reaper form, almost unbeatable. **X uses his Rising Fire to remove the Reaper form from Sigma. **Sigma flees, and X, Signas and Alia return to the city. ** Category:TV Shows Category:Mega Man (series) Category:2015